Sarah vrs Carina
by j.santacruz98
Summary: Carina comes to Sarah's and Chuck's first wedding anniversary, and as usual Carina is the center of attention to all the guys. Except for one of Chuck's friends/employee, who appears immune to her erotic charms. This is not something Carina is used to, so she has to know why and get the 411 from her friends, and maybe spark something within herself as well. Miracles can happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah vrs Carina's heart**

 **It had been a year since Sarah and Chuck had been married, the couple threw an anniversary party. The party was going strong and many of their friends were there. Sarah and Chuck noticed when Carina made her arrival know. It became apparent that she had turned the heads of every male there. Well almost every male, Chuck had long become immune to Carina's charms but one other seemed unimpressed with her abilities to char m. This man was an old friend of Chucks; this was Fred Wilson, about the same height as Chuck, same build, but darker hair. Sarah and Chuck wanted Fred to come out since the tragedy he suffered losing his wife and unborn child in a car accident. He rarely spoke, but still valued the friendship he had developed with Chuck and Sarah. It had been 2 years since his loss but they could still see he suffered a lot and missed his wife immensely. Carina saw him out of the corner of her eye licked her lips at how cute he looked, but curious that this man sat by himself and quietly drank his beer. Carina thought to herself, I always like a challenge.**

"Hi my name is Carina and yours is?" she asked boldly

"Hi my name is Fred Wilson, I am a friend of Chuck and his wife Sarah." Fred replied.

"Sarah and I go way back so you know Chucky he is a great guy and Sarah made a great catch with him.

"Yes Chuck is great, he is my friend and Boss even though he has never treated me like his employee but as a good friend. Knowing them both has really saved me. No one could have two of the best and loyal friends as them."

As he spoke Fred's eyes became misty and this peaked her interest of what was going on. Fred then turned to her and told her Carina it is a great pleasure to meet you but I am not very good company right now , I am sure there are a lot of other men who would be better company. With that he excused himself and walked away moving to another part of the courtyard to sit by himself. This grabbed her curiosity since 'No man has ever just walked away from me!'

Looking around Carina saw Sarah and Chuck talking to some people and walked over to them. Hey Sarah, I need the 411 on your friend Fred Wilson and I mean like now! Sarah knew how her friend could be, but not quite this demanding.

"Why Carina? ", Sarah asked.

"Because I am not used to having a man elude my charms and this friend of your just with stood my seductive charms and walked away from me. I must be slipping; no man has just walked away from me Sarah. So enough BS guys I want your Intel, like yesterday," she roared.

Sarah and Chuck took her aside and told her about Fred and his loss. How he had become more quiet and withdrawn. Even at work, they would see him worked 3 times as hard of anyone else, but he had shut down inside. He rarely spoke but would just do his work, and were surprised he had even briefly spoken to Carina. But what even more surprising what that she appeared genuinely interested in this guy.

"Well thank you but I have a rep to uphold no one just walks away from Carina Miller when she is on the prowl" Carina exclaimed .

"Carina please don't hurt him he has been through a lot, ok!" Sarah shot back her friend.

"I promise Sarah I won't draw blood needlessly." She jokingly retorted.

Chuck's eyes just got big and softly asked his wife, "She's not going to hurt him is she?"

"I don't know Chuck she is a bit wild and she looks like she is going to go on a hunt!" Sarah laughingly replied.

Carina finally spotted Fred sitting quietly in a corner just looking at the sky , slowly drinking his same beer from earlier. She could pick up the signs of being in a lot of pain, not physical but emotional pain. What impressed her that even while hurting he was still kind and respectful? She quietly walked up to him and sat next to him, and then he saw her sitting next to him.

"Hi Fred I hope you're feeling better", she asked softly

"Not really its been a long day for me. I was thinking of leaving and walking on the beach just to clear my head."

"This party is getting a bit dull would you like some company, to be honest I enjoyed our brief talk and would like a chance to get to know you better if I could?" asked Carina.

"I don't think I would be very good company."

"Well Fred why don't you let me be the judge of that, ok." Carina softly spoke to him.

"OK, if you would like."

"Yes Fred, I would like very much like indeed, let me get my jacket."

With that Carina said her goodbye to Chuck and Sarah who at this point were practically floored that Fred and Carina were leaving together. More surprising was that she held his hand as they walked off. Never had she seen her friend more unlike the Carina Miller she had worked with on missions or the CAT squad. Carina appeared almost human and warm and genuinely affectionate toward Fred. Well Sarah thought to herself ,'Well miracles can still happen after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carina chapter 2**

 **After leaving the party Carina and Fred walked on the beach, talking laughing then she asked him about his deceased wife. Fred at first grew sullen but then told her what had happened and how she had been killed by a drunk driver killing her and their unborn child. He answered her questions one by one. Feeling for the first time, able to release all that he had been carrying inside of him. He felt odd that he found Carina so easy to talk to unburden himself. He also found it interesting that she appeared so genuine interested in what he had to say.**

" **Carina I am amazed how easy it is to talk to you, please forgive me if I bored you."**

" **No Fred please don't think that I just wanted to know what you were feeling, I find you very amazing!"**

" **Who me? I am by far the most unamazing man around." Fred responded.**

 **Carina looking right into his eyes smiled at him warmly. "Fred I have led a very wild and reckless life I could have any man I chose but in truth I was just whoring myself."**

 **Fred was going to say something, but Carina cut him off. "Fred I led a very screwed up life, you can ask Sarah how I was. I never would take anything seriously and looked for trouble where ever I could find it. But I changed when I saw my dearest friend Sarah find the love of her life. Saving her soul and heart in the process, in a lot of ways I an so envious of her and Chuck. "**

 **Carina then explained to Fred the change that occurred in her when she was Sarah's bridesmaid how happy Sarah was and how deeply in love Sarah and Chuck were.**

" **Fred I let myself be used by men who only saw me as their sexual toy, not as a woman who needed love and affection. I was fooling myself that being the party girl was enough, it's not.**

 **As she spoke for the first time in her life, tears fell from her eyes. Shye was scared openly displaying a side of herself to anyone that she had always kept hidden. Fred was moved by her openness and candor toward him and took her in his arms hugging her and slowly stroked her hair from her tear stained face.**

 **For a brief moment too quick for either one to understand they pulled each other closer as their lips met and a tender moment occurred between them.**

 **Fred pulled himself away startled , "I'm sorry Carina I did not mean to…."**

 **But before he could finish his sentence she interrupted him, "I'm not. " she replied pulling him again for a second kiss but this time more passionately.**

 **It is not always stated that for the first time in this DEA agents long career that she kissed a man who made her feel like the earth had moved and fireworks and jolts of electricity passed inside her. But then again Fred was left speechless because these same feelings were being felt by him.**

 **Next morning Sarah had been calling Carina's hotel room with no answer. She was becoming more than a little worried about her friend . But a knock came to her door and there stood Carina with the most intense smile in her life.**

" **Carina are you ok?" Sarah asked.**

 **After asking her repeatedly she finally grabbed Carina by her shoulders, "Earth calling Carina! Do you copy, Carina! Carina!"**

 **Sarah almost felt like slapping her friend out of her daze. When Carina finally came out of her stupor, "Yes, Sarah." She replied in a soft sweet voice.**

" **What happened after you guys left last night?"**

" **Something wonderful Sarah, he kissed me!"**

" **Yes he kissed me and it was wonderful, never been kissed like that before. WOW! The man can kiss girlfriend."**

" **So what happened?" Sarah questioned.**

 **As if in a daze Carina smiled, and her eyes lit up and just moaned sweetly, "I fell in love, I fell in love.!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**The taming of Carina:**

 **Well guys its 3am Pacific Time and I laid in bed tossing and turning how I would snd my new tale and suddenly my muse woke me up. I had a thought of William Shakespeare's play the taming of the Shrew. So let's see if I can make this work. LOL!**

 **Several weeks have passed and Carina and Fred had been seeing each other exclusively. But even stranger was the change Sarah and Chuck had observed from them both. Sarah began to see slight evidence that her friend had lost her sharp edge of wit. But her rather explicit erotic expletives were down to a trickle. Plus Carina had been showing up to Fred's office every afternoon to bring him a home cooked lunch. Also they would go off holding hands laughing, and Sarah on a rare occasion saw hidden moments of them sneaking a quick kiss. Sarah had to get home and share this Intel with her husband tonight.**

"Chuck, how has Fred been at work have you noticed any changes since our Party?" Sarah asked.

"To be honest I have been noticing a very big change in Fred lately, do you know he was smiling today!"

Sarah's mouth dropped since she had never seen Fred smiling in like forever, then chuck continued, "Plus I saw him actually talking openly to the other staff, and I nearly fell to the floor when I heard him laughing!"

"Fred! Our Fred! "Sarah replied in disbelief.

"I know hun I find it had to believe as well."

"Chuck I have been noticing changes in Carina as well. Her usual fiery self has really mellowed, and I mean by a lot. Plus yesterday we went out to eat breakfast and she had this faraway look in her eyes and if I didn't know better I would almost think I heard her purring! "

"Our Carina, Purring! "

"Plus I see her every day at lunch time and she brings Fred a Hot lunch, then they sneak off for 10 minutes later on!"

Chucks eyes just widened a huge saucers and a goofy grin grew on his face, then on Sarah's face as well. They both were thinking the same idea, and this was very big news, like Aliens landing at the White House type of news.

So a few days past from this discussion at the Casa de Bartowski among our famous couple and Sarah and Carina were out shopping.

"Hey Carina nice to see you but I thought you would be busy around this time." Sarah asked smiling.

Responding like her old self Carina's wit took hold, "Ok Walker I know you have been using those famous spy skills to keep tabs on me and Fred. So no need to deny it, but you should know your slave driver Chucky sent Fred to work on a install in San Diego, and he should be back by later tomorrow."

Sarah smiled, "So things are going good for you two?"

"Since you already know the answer, yes very much so in fact I've felt like this before Sarah."

A tear dripped down her face and her hands actually trembled for the first time she had known her friend Carina. Plus Sarah could see her friend actually blushing and her lips quivering to speak.

"Carina are you ok?"

"No Sarah I am not ok, in fact I have never felt this way in my entire life. Here I am the badass

DEA agent becoming a pile of gooey jello because of a man. A wonderful, loving man I never thought I would ever have in my life. A man who treats me like his queen, respectful, doesn't try to check out my body, and spends his time just looking into my eyes. Did you know Sarah it took 2-1/2 weeks before we made love? Me the seductress Carina Miller waited that long until she made love to any man. But Sarah Fred is not like any other man I have met. I never thought I would break the Cardinal Rule, but Sarah I love him!"

Sarah just gasped at hearing her friend saying those words, and watching the tears flowing from her eyes just reinforced to her that Carina was being as sincere and truthful she had ever seen her friend be.

"Sarah, I don't think I can be doing this spy work anymore that is how serious I am. The DEA has one last case I have to do and then I'm done. I wanted to speak to you and Chuck about maybe starting a Fashion Website maybe calling it Saraina Fashions. What do you think?"

"That would be great Carina, but may I ask what is Fred thinking of all this. "Sarah asked.

"Well he doesn't know I work at the DEA but I did tell him that I wanted to change my work so we could be closer and maybe even have me move in with him."

"Wow this sounds serious."

"You know Sarah since Fred and I have been seeing each other, the looks we have gotten were priceless. At work his co-workers were shocked at us being together like this was a dream. Then when we go out the other men look at us in disbelief that Fred has me on his arm. I feel proud of Fred that other people are envious. Kind of like how you and Chuck get the same looks, well you found you happiness and I found my own wonderful Nerd too!" Carina replied smiling proudly.

Carina's cell phone rand and as she answered it she saw her friends face change, to work mode.

"Work?

"Yes, I have a quick assignment, to pull some Intel off of a low level drug dealer at a Resort in Malibu, shouldn't take than a few hours see you later Sarah, and send my best to Chucky!"

"You do know he hates being called that Carina! "Sarah scoffed laughingly.

"Yes I do but it's to keep him real, don't want him to get a swelled head being married to a hot babe like yourself Mrs. Bartowski would we?"

"I guess not! " Sarah replied.

Fred came back later that night and just wanted to spend time with Carina, he had her in his thoughts for most of the past few days. He had been debating whether he had the nerve to ask her to move in with him but was unsure if she would considering her job. He had been curious about her job and never knew exactly what she did, but when she told him that Sarah and she knew each other from their work he left it at that. But he missed her while he was away and just loved to hear her laugh at his stupid jokes and wade in those beautiful blue sparkling eyes.

Fred heard the phone ring and thought it was Carina, but it was the job telling him of a computer emergency. The computers at the Hyatt Regency in Malibu had crashed and if he could respond to it since they had no technicians available. He agreed and drove there and after 2 hour he arrived at the main desk.

"Hi I'm Fred Wilson your office called about an emergency of your system. "

"Yes thank you", the young woman replied.

"We started to have a slight problem earlier but now or front desk system is totally down. "

"Well let me see where the problem is!, "Fred replied, " I see where the problem is you had a hacker try to invade your system let me run our repair program and I will upgrade your system with the latest intuitive antivirus and anti-hacking software. In about 40 minutes the system was back up and running.

"But let me check on one of your computers up front if anything gives a red light to me. "Fred explained.

While Fred was working by the front desk a group of guests came into the front, and what caught his attention was a familiar laughter. Looking up his jay dropped when he saw Carina in the arms of another man. The man was older and obviously quite inebriated, but still clawing Carina and feeling her up and touching her all over. Carina was dressed amazingly in a short red dress and black high heels. Normally this would have put a smile seeing her but seeing her with another man just about broke his heart. He turned to the front desk clerk and told her their system was up and running and collected his equipment to leave.

At this point Carina was getting very annoyed with this mark, she really didn't want to be here. She thought that she would rather be with Fred lounging on his couch cuddling watching a movie. When the mark kept trying to touch her in some intimate areas she pushed his hands away laughing it off. But deep down she really wanted to punch his lights out!

Then if she could be known for any extra-sensory ability she got a weird feeling, looking around her laser gaze fixed at the front desk when she noticed it was her Fred. He had just dropped his head and the look of shear pain on his face made her mouth drop.

She tried to pull away and go to him but her mark kept pulling her to him. Finally fed up and seeing that Fred had left the hotel she lost her temper and landed a solid puch to her marks face making him crumble to the floor. She called for back up to collect this pile of shit as she thought, and ran out to find Fred.

But he was gone,


	4. Chapter 4

**The taming of Carina part 2**

 **Throughout the night Carina was frantically trying to call Fred and no pick up, and had even went to his apartment but his car was not there. She spent the night in her car crying fearing the worst. Thinking to herself just how much this man had changed her in the time she had been with her. She didn't want to loose him.**

 **Fred had been up all night, driving around and finally finding himself parked at the beach watching the sun rise. Thinking about last night and about the painful lump in his chest, he had finally made his decision and headed out to Chuck's place to talk to him. It was early but he needed to speak with him before he lost the courage later.**

Chuck had just gotten up to fix some tea for Sarah and make her favorite breakfast when he heard a knock on their door. He opened the door and found Fred standing outside looking very terrible. Bags under his eyes and very disheveled, but the look on his face is what caught Chuck's attention of silent determination.

"Fred are you ok? You look terrible." Chuck asked.

"I am sorry if I woke you but I really need to speak with you before I loose it."

"Sure anytime what's wrong?"

"Well its Carina, last night I was asked to repair a system at the Hyatt Regency and I saw her!"

"I saw her with another guy and he was all over her." He stopped briefly as the words were painful to utter.

"I really thought we had something but I guess I wasn't enough."

At this time Sarah came out in her robe after hearing her husband speaking to someone in the kitchen. She could see the heartbroken look that reminded her of when Chuck and her had their own painful moments early in their relationship.  
"Are you sure it was Carina?" Sarah asked

"Yes Sarah it was! But the reason I am hear is I am turning in my resignation I can't be here anymore I would be thinking of her too much."

"But Fred it might be a misunderstanding, have you talked to her?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck what sort of misunderstanding could explain this, "Fred relied.

At this moment a frantic knock came to the door and Sarah answered it, it was Carina and if Fred looked Bad Carina looked far worse, her makeup smeared down her face as the flood of tears had overwhelmed her. She grabbed Sarah crying as she entered the door.

"Sarah I really screwed up last night, I fucked up something really good between Fred and I."

"I can't find him Sarah!"

With that Sarah pulled her inside to find Fred sitting with Chuck at the table. When Fred saw her his eyes dropped down unable to see her for fear of not having any courage left.

"Fred I'm sorry for what you saw but you don't understand!" crying Carina told him.

"Understand what? That you were with another man and he was feeling you up in front of me!"

Sarah and Chuck at this point knew from their own experience where this would lead. Both of them looked sternly at Fred and Carina.

"Both of you sit down now!"

"Sarah could you secure the apartment dear" Chuck asked.

"No problem Chuck."

Fred then saw Sarah reach for a section of wall and a hidden panel revealed itself. Behind it was a sophisticated control panel he would have guessed would be out of a Star Trek movie. After punching in a code the apartment sealed all the doors and windows and from what he later learned became secure from any video or audio surveillance.

"Now the four of us are going to have a chat, is that clear!" Chuck commanded. Which was by itself very unusual since Chuck normally was a very soft spoken individual.

"Fred before your mind goes racing I think you need to have some things explained to you. Fred who do you think Sarah and I are?"

Taken aback Fred answered, "Your chuck Bartowski you're my manager and friend at Carmichael Industries. Your Wife, Sarah and we've been friends for almost 4 years."

"Well you're partly right Fred. We are your friends, but I am Charles Carmichael and Sarah and I are Carmichael Industries!."

"Hold on your what!" Fred answered picking up his mouth of the floor.

"Yes Fred, Sarah and I both run the company, and own it!" Chuck confessed.

"But Fred whatever you learn here has to stay within these walls ok! Now comes a truth I was not going to tell you but since you and Carina are involved is information you need to know."

Fred just took a deep breath as if he had just been dragged down the rabbit hole.

"Fred, Sarah and I also work for the government as well. I am a CIA/NSA Agent, and Sarah is A CIA Agent. But just as important is that Carina works for the DEA. While we don't do as much as we used to we are still called in to help the government time to time. At this time you are being read in on this information because of your relationship with Carina."

"So last night what I saw she was on a mission of sorts." Fred asked.

Sarah answered next, "Yes Fred, she was and it was to be her last mission because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Yes Fred, because of her feelings for you she was wanting to give up this life to settle down to a normal life with you. A lot like what Chuck and I have mind you." Sarah continued.

"I am telling you that Agents for the most part don't have a long life in the field. We have a rough life, getting killed, no relationships, no families, or going crazy for some. Living a fast passed life on the edge many of us burnout or die. Many have nothing to show for it in the end but an empty life after years of service to protect this country."

"I was lucky to have met Chuck at a time in my life and he saved me from that and I married a wonderful loving man. He made my life worth living again. My friend Carina was heading down the same path until you entered her life. You changed her life and she told me just how much you mean to her."

As Sarah continued Fred's heart softened and turning to Carina "Is this all true?"

"Yes Fred all of it."

Fred tried to look into her eyes and she lowered her head as if ashamed of herself and he lifted her chin to his and looking deeply into her beautiful blue eyes saw the truth in them. He kissed her sweetly on her lips and said for the first time since being together. "I love you!"

The both kissed even more passionately that even Sarah and Chuck were blushing at the sheer intensity of it.

Sarah softly knocked into Chuck saying to her husband. "Kinda reminds you of us, huh!" and gave out a giggle.

"Yes it does!" and Chuck embraced his wife in his arms kissing her as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Conclusion:**

 **Some time had past for our two couples and Chuck and Sarah were called to Washington for a new assignment that the government wanted to pursue. However Chuck and his wife brought Fred and his new bride Carina to help in the planning and implementation. Fred 's clearance had been obtained for a G6 clearance and Fred found himself working not only in the computer/software side of Carmichael Industries but Chuck and Sarah had brought them into the anti-cyber terrorism side working with the government as well. Sarah looked amazing since she was 5 months pregnant and Carina along side of her was herself showing off her newly formed baby bump herself. Both men brandishing huge smiles at the attention both lovely women attracted wherever they went with their husbands.**

 **As the four of them walked into the offices of General Beckman Sarah and Carina saw the smiles and stares being directed their way by all of the female staff. Finally two young women approached the them.**

 **"Are you two the former Sarah Walker and Carina Miller" said one of the young women.**

 **Sarah answered them "Yes we are here with our husbands seeing General Diane Beckman, is there a problem?"**

 **" No not at all, all the agents and staff here, in both the CIA and NSA want to thank you both."she replied.**

 **"Why is that?" countered Carina.**

 **"Ladies you have become the role models and inspiration to all the agents here!" answered the second young agent.**

 **"You've lost me? " Carina stated.**

 **"Because of the hard work and personal sacrifice both of you have made in fighting for your personal lives, you have changed how our respective agencies have begun to treat us. Not as disposable pawns but as real people who have feelings and acknowledge our need to have personal relationships with the possibility to have families and more importantly to be able to find true love. before you we would be threatened with 49B's if we showed any signs of being emotional during our missions. Also the Psychiatric service no longer uses their influence to threaten us, they are now intent on helping us deal with issues of a code red situation. But more importantly a code red is not mandatory to be cleared as an agent.**

 **It had become apparent to both women that they had become role models for both the up and coming and veteran agents who sought to dream of a future for themselves. to find their own the one and the possibility of love and children. No more would the term unfeeling robots be referred to any Agent.**

 **Sarah and Carina both smiled at each other, and Carina ass bumped Sarah saying, " You know girlfriend we should get Zondra hooked up!"**


End file.
